<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little lamb to be cut from the world by uwuorc (orcsalt)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073583">little lamb to be cut from the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcsalt/pseuds/uwuorc'>uwuorc (orcsalt)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist Hannibal Lecter, Boundaries, Cutting, Graphic Description, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Knifeplay, M/M, Naked Will Graham, Painplay, Safeword Use, Will Graham Knows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcsalt/pseuds/uwuorc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so this is shitty little thing i wrote. HELLA WARNING THIS FULLY CONTAINS BODILY HARM but in a safe way. please do not do this irl unless you are professionally trained/experienced.  </p><p>Will Graham need release, Hannibal wants to give it too him. (aka Will and Hannibal engage in knife play as they usually do but its too much for will this time and Hannibal is respectful about it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>little lamb to be cut from the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will was nervous even while Hannibal was assuring him it would be fine. He was shaking. Oddly enough it wasn't because he was sitting naked on a serial killers desk. He shook out of arousal, sheer lust at the situation unfolding infront of him. Hannibal was still fully clothed, sporting a navy blue suit. His hands (which never shook; it amazed Will.) were holding his perfectly sharp scalpel. It had already made the tiniest nick on Wills inner thigh, a small pearl of blood already budding. Hannibal smiled turning the small blade in his hand.</p><p>"Will," Hannibal's accented voice was soft. "you need to trust me. If it is too much please use your safe word." </p><p>Will nodded vigorously, hands behind him, supporting his weight. His cock bobbed as Hannibal finally looked at him. Precum beaded at the top. Hannibal finally began moving the scalpel. It grazed Will's knee and continued upwards until it met his hip bone. Will gasped again. </p><p>"Hannibal.." Will called out, eyes screwed tightly shut. He let out a sigh of relief when Hannibal's warm hand grabbed his thigh. </p><p>"I'm going to cut now." Hannibal said after a few moments of the blade resting against Will's feverish skin. </p><p>"...Alright" Will choked out. Hannibal made a long but shallow cut across Wills thigh. Then another. Then another. Things began to blur for him. Another, slightly deeper cut was made. His breathing became unsteady and his arousal shrank within seconds. </p><p>"R-red." Will gasped out, struggling to breathe the slightest bit. Hannibal pulled the blade away and scooted back. </p><p>"I'm proud of you Will. Very proud. You did well today." He stood and grabbed the small medical kit. He took out the alcohol and a small towel. He began wiping away the blood and cleaning the wounds. "Please breathe dear boy. In through the nose, out through the mouth"</p><p>Wills breathing steadied as Hannibal finished covering the wounds. He stood and went to the sink. Will focused on the his now bandaged thigh. He was angry with himself, usually he could do more, letting Hannibal carve whatever design he wanted.</p><p>His gaze shifted to his other leg. Hannibal had cut a few different objects into the length of his thigh. There was a small castle right above his knee, a large oak tree that curved with this thigh a man being followed by a large pack of dogs (which he could only assume was himself), higher up there was a sleeping lamb. The designs weren't entirely intricate, only made of curving lines, yet they made perfect portraits. Sometimes they took a few sessions to complete if Will got to excited or Hannibal did all he could do until it was healed. Usually the reason for stopping wasn't his own head getting in the way.</p><p>"Will," Hannibal was infront of him now, holding a plate and a bottle of water as well as a pair of wills pajamas. He set the plate and water bottle next to the younger man on the desk. </p><p>"Please change then eat something dear boy." Hannibal helped him stand from the desk and hugged him tightly. Will was comforted by Hannibal strong scent. </p><p>"You did well today Will." Hannibal said before pulling himself back and kissing Will softly on the lips. Will dressed himself in the pants Hannibal had brought him. He sat down and started at the sandwich Hannibal had made him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>